


Happily Ever After

by EvilFuzzy9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Pegging, ntr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9
Summary: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are a very special couple. Special in the sense that Ginny is the town broomstick and Harry is a beta bitch. [ntr, pegging, trollfic]





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter stood before the altar wearing a bow tie and his glasses. Opposite him was Ginny Weasley, his soon-to-be wife, who smiled. She wore a wedding veil and white lingerie of a sort that conveniently left her most private regions bare. The freckled mounds of Ginny's breasts bobbed and swayed, and her unguarded ass swayed temptingly as she presented herself to the assorted male guests.  
  
Behind Harry was Fleur, who smiled and practically glowed, her even more voluptuous form scarcely contained by her silky bra and panties. She wore a strap-on, a big fake black phallus that stood up menacingly between her legs, long and thick and savagely studded. She looked at Harry's naked back, and her eyes meandered down his posterior, gleaming with hunger at the sight of his defenseless ass.  
  
The ceremony began. A handful of strapping men with impressively thick cocks strode up to the altar and surrounded Ginny. One man grabbed her breasts and rubbed his dick between her buttocks. Another grabbed her ass and pressed his pecker to her slot. The redhead's pussy was dripping wet, and she purred and wriggled at their firm, possessive touches. Ginny spread her legs and took the cocks inside herself, throwing her head back and grinning to high heaven as they began to brutally fuck her.  
  
Harry got onto his knees, feeling Fleur touch his hips. He watched his bride get fucked, and his cheeks flamed up. He panted, his own merely average dick standing shamefully erect as he watched the men pound his beloved. He felt the strain in his aching balls, the virility potion he had been given working it's magic and filling him with enough semen for him to ejaculate numerous times tonight. He felt Fleur press the strap on to his back door, and he hissed, groaning as she rubbed the artificial cock against his tight, virgin anus. He bit his lip and braced himself to prepare.  
  
"Do you, Harry Potter," said the minister, "vow to accept any and all affairs your wife commits?"  
  
Fleur thrust into Harry's ass. He gasped and cried out his answer, pained by the penetration: " _I do!_ "  
  
Fleur's tits bounced, barely contained by the cups of her bra, as she smacked her navel against Harry's back, thrusting the dildo deep into his ass. She pegged him and began to fuck his ass, grinning at the pathetic noises he made while he watched his wife cheat on him with all the various strapping men who were on standby at the altar. Fleur slapped Harry's buttocks and forced his skinny frame to jerk, his face reddening from pain and foolish pleasure.  
  
"Do you, Ginny Weasley," the minister continued, turning to the redhead as she changed positions, getting on her knees to suck a newcomer's cock while another rubbed his dick between her tits and a third slammed home into her pussy. "Do you vow to cuckold your husband at every opportunity, with any man who crosses your path?"  
  
"Mwah... mmm... yesh, I chew," Ginny managed to say with a mouthful of dick, lewdly grinning as she bobbed her head and smacked her lips.  
  
The minister seemed to accept this as sufficient.  
  
"Do you, Harry," he continued, "vow to watch your wife get fucked by any man she desires?"  
  
Harry, his body rocking as Fleur drove the massive phallus in and out of his ass, panting and groaning as he was anally pounded, blushed and nodded and breathlessly said:  
  
"Ugh... I dooo...❤"  
  
His tongue lolled out, and he slumped to the floor. Fleur continued to fuck him, rolling her hips back and forth, slapping her navel against his back and driving the phallus into his asshole. She brutally reamed him, pounding his ass and making him slide back and forth. His body lurched with every impact of her loins, and she shoved him against the floor with the force of her thrusting. The woman's face shone with a radiant contempt.  
  
Ginny spread her ass cheeks, and two men pressed their dicks up her anus. Her tits bounced from the force of their combined thrust, swinging back and forth as her torso rocked from their thrusting. She was on her hands and knees, now, and one man was jerking himself off next to her face. His hand chafed his cock, and she eyed it with a grin, licking her lips. Her buttocks slapped the loins of the men fucking her, and her tits jiggled and swayed. Sweat streaked down her form, and she moaned, leering at the cock before her eyes.  
  
Harry's body rocked back and forth, and his hips wagged in Fleur's lap, his backside smacking her navel and his anus helplessly gripping the rod of her strap on. Ginny moaned and opened her mouth wide, craning her neck and sticking out her tongue to lick the nearby dick as her ass was pounded, the two men bending over her and reaching around to grab and viciously fondle her tits. The freckled flesh of her bosom overflowed the men's sizable hands, and her perky buttocks quaked and wobbled, smiting their loins.  
  
"Very well," said the minister, looking at Harry. "You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Harry crawled pathetically forward, Fleur still pounding his ass without the least show of mercy. She walked him forward like she was pushing a wheelbarrow, lifting up his legs and forcing him to advance on his hands alone.  
  
Ginny smiled and kissed the tip of the dick beside her face. The man jerking himself off came all over her mouth, coating her lips with thick, salty semen just before Harry was close enough to kiss her.  
  
Ginny licked her lips and gave Harry a heated look. Harry trembled with anticipation, quivering weakly as his cock stood erect from Fleur's pounding of his ass, and he inched forward and kissed his wife.  
  
Ginny opened her mouth and thrust her tongue past Harry's lips, deposition a wad of the stranger's semen into his mouth.  
  
Harry blushed and shamefully swallowed, pitifully leaking his own ejaculate onto the floor; only his first of many for the night.  
  
  
  
  
"Ohhh... mmm, Draco! Ahh... ohhh, yesss!"  
  
The enlarged bedframe creaked and groaned, posts thumping the floor and causing it to shake. Skin slapped against skin, and a wet cunt squelched and slurped as it was churned by a rigid, throbbing cock. Ginny's ass wagged in the air, her pert cheeks bobbing as she rode the rod of the man beneath her, rolling her hips from side to side while she basked in the hardness and the heat of his phallus.  
  
Draco Malfoy sneered and stroked Ginny's hips, running his fingers down the woman's waist and gripping her ass, grabbing her backside and yanking it down, pushing the redhead harder and further onto his erection. He fucked her and growled his appreciation for her tight, salacious body. He fucked her and slapped her ass and thumped his cock deep in her pussy. He eyed her bouncing tits and licked his lips, ogling this sexy, shameless bitch.  
  
The bed lurched beneath them, jumping and slamming the floor as they fucked. The entire room seemed to jerk under the force of their colliding loins, Ginny bouncing up and down on Draco's cock, riding him with a lusty smile, her tongue lolling out and her face cherry red. She swung her head and shook her hips, stirring herself with his rigid pole. Her thighs flexed, and she grabbed her breasts and tweaked her nipples, blissfully shuddering and basking in her illicit ecstasy. She looked down at Draco with a slavish expression, her face obscene and her body writhing, her lithe and sinuous figure contorting in delectable ways as the man fucked her.  
  
Harry lay beside them on the bed, listening to his wife as she praised Draco's dick and glorified Draco's sexual prowess. He watched as the pair fucked furiously right next to him on his bed, and with a shameful expression he thrust into the sex doll that was his partner for the honeymoon. He tried his best to emulate Draco's fucking of his wife with his blow-up doll. He grabbed stiff, unresponsive, plasticine tits and thrust into a cold, cramped cunt. He looked into a crudely painted, expressionless face, a visage that was mockingly impassive as he wagged his scrawny ass and shoved his meager manhood into the unfeeling sex of this sexless object. Even with the doll he couldn't match up to Draco's ministrations.  
  
A little pathetically, Harry sniffled and closed his eyes. He listened as his wife was fucked, and he fucked the sex doll. The thing was limp and motionless in his arms, as passionate and receptive as a dead fish, and his pelvis slapped the sex doll's surface. Ginny's body leaped on high, her breasts flying up and falling back down, wobbling and jiggling, her juicy ass quivering, her hips clapping against Draco's. Harry heard this and bit his lip, and he felt hot tears dribble down his cheek. He sniffed and held the sex doll a little more tightly, and he bucked his hips and fucked it a little harder, pointless though the act was. With the lack of physical enjoyment, Harry felt himself soften inside the cold plastic, not having achieved orgasm and feeling the strain of his blue-balling in his testicles. Neither his wife nor her lover noticed, and he doubted they would care either way.  
  
"Yes... yes... YES!❤" Ginny cried, throwing her head and rocking her hips, leaping up and falling back down, crashing into Draco's lap and taking his cock deep into her cunt. "Oh, fuck, yes!"  
  
Draco slapped Ginny's ass, and jerked his hips and thrust faster, clapping their loins wetly together. He fucked her harder, and she groped herself and writhed atop him, reveling in their copulation while her husband fucked a piece of plastic beside them. Draco growled and insulted Ginny, subjecting her to delightful denigration on every basis of distaste and desire. He coarsely questioned her lineage and her chastity, wondering whether she was not, in fact, a promiscuous and disreputable woman.  
  
He called her a slut and much worse, and she vigorously agreed with every assertion. Her only objection was that he didn't insult her husband as well, and she said as much as their sexes grappled and their bodies collided, their glinting eyes boring into each other's chests.  
  
So Draco laughed and offhandedly called Harry a limp-wristed pussy. He questioned how someone so pathetic could ever wind up with a nice piece of ass like her for a wife.  
  
Ginny writhed happily and said she asked herself the same question.  
  
"Mmm... I pity him," she moaned, her eyelids fluttering as she neared the peak. "But it's more fun to cheat on a pansy.❤"  
  
"I agree," said Draco, squeezing Ginny's ass and thrusting that much harder into her cunt.  
  
Ginny beamed and threw back her head.  
  
They came.  
  
Harry listened to all of this, and he miserably snuggled the sex doll.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Here's an unusual type of thing—probably the closest I've ever gotten to a genuine troll fic. I've always liked harems, and I have a soft spot for super-powered MC fics, but I've generally avoided such pieces in the  _Harry Potter_ fandom because they're almost invariably laden with Weasley and Dumbledore bashing, and all kinds of baggage that just pisses me off. This also occurs in the  _Naruto_  fandom, of course, but it's in HP fics that the worst facets of the Super!MC x harem stories subgenre seem apparent to me.  
  
So I guess you could say I've taken this as an opportunity to vent some old frustrations, haha.  
  
**Updated:**  8-25-17  
  
**TTFN and R &R!**  
  
– — ❤


	2. Happy Birthday

The first thing Harry noticed when he awoke was the familiar sound of the bed creaking and the mattress thumping. Next to that, he was aware of a weight on top of his body, and a familiar softness. He blinked, opening his eyes to see a blurry and indistinct world. If he squinted, he could just make out the freckles on his wife's face and the glint in her eyes. Her tits smacked his chest, and her nipples dug into his skin.

Harry grabbed his glasses and put them on. He then saw much more clearly, and the crispness of the shapes of Ginny's face and lithe body were burned into his eyes. He looked up, seeing Ginny's shameless expression, the unabashed pleasure that was etched into her every feature, and he saw Draco behind his wife, gripping the woman by the hips as he fucked her doggy style on top of her sleeping husband.

Harry remembered that today was his birthday.

"Good morning, honey," he said, greeting Ginny as though she wasn't being fucked right on top of him by his rival.

"Morning," Ginny grunted, biting her lips as her tits slid up and down Harry's chest. She moaned and wagged her hips, slapping her ass against Draco's pelvis.

The blonde grunted and leaned over the redhead, and he whispered something inaudible into her ear. Then he shuddered, and Ginny grinned and quivered also, both their bodies racked by a simultaneous orgasm. Draco came inside of Ginny, and Ginny gushed and squirted all over Draco's thighs.

"Guess what," Ginny purred, shivering in contentment.

"What?"

"I've got a birthday present for you."

She then rose, Draco pulling out of her. She straddled her husband's face, pressing her cunt up to his mouth. Semen dripped from her pussy, the smell of it strong and musky.

Harry blushed, his merely modest manhood rising in a shameful erection. With a smile he pressed his lips to Ginny's and proceeded to eat up the creampie she presented him. He slurped and smacked his lips, groaning and swirling his tongue through her moist sex.

Ginny noticed Harry's erection. She smiled and grabbed her wand, then pointed it at her husband's twitching cock. Harry's penis seemed to freeze, and Harry's expression became one of dismay. He recognized the spell, a bedroom charm meant to keep a man from coming.

Ginny grinned down at Harry as he finished cleaning her out. She stood up and got off of the bed, and she walked over to Draco with a swing of her hips. She leaned against the blonde, embracing him, and Draco smirked and grabbed her ass.

"Freshen up, Harry," said Ginny as she nuzzled Draco's chest. "Your guests will be here soon."

... ... ... ... ...

The guests all arrived within seconds of each other. They apparated onto the lawn, each one appearing with a loud  _pop_ , and as far as sound the effect was rather like a twenty-one gun salute. Several women seemingly materialized from thin air, including the Delacour sisters Fleur and Gabrielle, and Narcissa Malfoy, and Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, and Nymphadora "Tonks" Tonks. All in all, there were a half dozen women on Harry and Ginny's front lawn, and every last one of them was smiling and naked.

"Here's your harem, sweetie," said Ginny, a rather mocking tone in her voice. "I think they want to show you their affection."

"Yes, Potter," sneered Draco, hanging back a few feet with Ginny and watching as Harry approached the assembled women. "It looks like your bitches want a piece of you."

The grins on the women's faces were almost as intimidating as their strap ons.

Harry gulped, but he smiled and presented himself to the women.

Narcissa went behind Harry, and she planted her hands onto his hips. She grabbed him with a growl, knowingly presenting her naked back to Draco and Ginny. The fulsome mounds of her bosom, excessively round and soft, pressed into Harry's back, and her ample, motherly ass rocked and wobbled as she pressed her dildo between the young man's buttocks. She thrust powerfully, and the phallus was driven into Harry's asshole, causing him to cry aloud in the most undignified manner.

Daphne waved her wand, causing her modest breasts to bob, and she conjured a thin metal rod approximately the length of Harry's penis. Her sister Astoria, younger and slenderer but for a rounder and more twerkable butt, swept her own wand and shot the rod to Harry's dick, aiming precisely and thrusting it into his penile meatus. The thin steel rod went up Harry's slit, and he hissed at the touch of it while his hips rocked from the jerking of Narcissa's loins.

Gabrielle, even younger and slenderer than Astoria, barely legal and nearly flat chested with a small, perky bottom and a glowing, girlish face, stepped forward and jabbed her wand at Harry's cock. " _Vibratio_ ," she breathed, her piping tone and Gallic inflection lending a musical and exotic flavor to the incantation. Harry's penis began to shiver as the metal rod lodged up his piss hole started to magically vibrate. The man threw back his head and wretchedly groaned in response to this, his face going slack and his eyes lewdly rolling.

Then Fleur strode forward, and she slashed her wand and confidently pronounced, " _Castratio_." Harry's dick popped off of his pelvis and flew into Fleur's hand. There was no blood or wound where it had just departed from Harry's loins, just smooth skin like the crotch of a doll. Harry colored, seeing his dick in Fleur's hand and feeling her fondle it while the rod continued to vibrate inside his urethra. He groaned, still feeling all the sensations that afflicted his cock, and Fleur smiled at the look on his face.

Tonks strode forward and accepted Harry's dick from Fleur. She removed her strap on and affixed Harry's vibrating dick to her crotch, using a sticking charm to fasten it just atop her clitoris. She purred, feeling the member vibrate against her pussy, and she watched the other girls all point their wands at their strap ons and murmur  _"Vibratio,"_  causing the artificial cocks to begin vibrating. The synchronous hum of the dildos was something vaguely ominous.

Ginny and Draco fondled one another, standing comfortably together and running their hands over each other's bodies while they watched these half dozen witches swarm around Harry and give him a piece. Draco grabbed Ginny's respectable tits, and Ginny fondled Draco's firm ass, and they grinned and watched as Harry was bent over and banged from every angle, his own dick shoved into his mouth and multiple vibrating dildos getting rubbed against his body.

Harry was gangbanged by the witches, each of them taking their turns to plow him from one end to the other. His dick was swapped between them so that each of them got a turn with it, and he took his cock alternately up his ass and down his throat. He gagged and rolled his eyes, feebly rocking his hips as he was fucked by each of the witches, by the curvaceous Fleur and Narcissa, by slender Astoria and Gabrielle, by sexy Daphne and Tonks. They pounded him repeatedly, fucking him every which way in every possible permutation of partner and position, and his hips were numb and his jaws were sore and the sun was dipping in the sky before it even started to slow down.

Astoria fucked his face, her bottom flexing and wobbling, her face glowing with pleasure. Gabrielle raped his ass, her tits bobbing and her nigh jailbait figure owning this pitiful grown man. Fleur rammed down his throat, her sizable melons leaping up and down and her juicy ass jiggling. Daphne thrust in and out of his asshole, reaming his anus and making his body jerk to and fro. Narcissa pounded his mouth, grinding against his tongue as it curled around the invading rod. Tonks fucked his ass, groping his thighs and making him arch his back and throw his head around. They furiously, contemptuously banged Harry, reaming his ass and stuffing his mouth. He bucked and writhed between their bodies, rolling his hips and rubbing lewdly against them, smacking his lips and grinding on the rods that reamed his ass.

This went on for hours. Ginny and Draco watched, fondling each other and rebelliously cuddling, watching as her husband was fucked six ways to Sunday. Occasionally they would wave their wands and cast a charm to spice things up, using  _engorgio_  on the dildos or  _relashio_  on Harry's buttocks, tickling the girls with playful  _rictusempra_ , amplifying Harry's moans with a  _sonorous_  or muffling his words with  _silencio_.

At length it was evening, and Harry lay limp in the grass, his cheeks red and his tongue lolling out. Ginny smiled at the sight of his backside thrust up in the air, and she clapped her hands to get his attention.

"I think it's time for the final treat," she said, addressing her husband. "I know you wish you could have met your mom... so I figure this is a good opportunity for you to see her."

She then pointed, and Harry raised his eyes to see the naked form of Lily Potter smiling down at him, her plump breasts heaving and her wide hips swaying, her vibrantly red hair falling in sheets and her bright green eyes sparkling with something coldly affectionate. She affected a saccharine, doting expression, but Harry could tell that this was Tonks. The metamorphmagus had shapeshifted into his mother.

"Hello, sweetie," said 'Lily', looking down on her 'son' with a faintly scornful expression. "Is this what you have decided to do with your life? What a pity. James and I would have just handed you over to Voldemort, if we could have known you would grow up to be so pathetic. Your father was at least a real man."

Narcissa made an appreciative noise in agreement with this, her eyes gleaming nostalgically.

"But you, Harry?" Lily continued, curling her lips into a sneer. "You're pathetic. I'm ashamed to have pushed you out of my cunt. I never would have died for you, if I'd known you were doomed to become an impotent, beta pussy."

Harry squirmed at these words, hotly blushing.

Draco strode up with a grin, hungrily leering at the form of Lily. Ginny followed after him with a wistful expression, watching the rather substantial prick that swung between the blonde's legs. Lily looked over her shoulder and saw Draco drawing near, and she immediately dropped her eyes to his dick. Her lips curved into a dreamy smile, spreading from ear to ear, and she purred and dropped her hands to spread her legs and the lips of her pussy.

"Now  _that's_  a man," she said appreciatively. "I wish I could have given birth to someone like that. I'm jealous of you, Cissy. Who could have thought Limp-Dick Lucy could make a baby like this?"

She licked her lips and wiggled her hips.

Draco grabbed hold of her, and he looked down into Harry's eyes as he pressed his dick to Lily's cunt. He leered contemptuously at his rival as he slid his cock into this copy of the guy's mom's pussy. He grinned at the feeling of Tonks-cum-Lily's cunt gripping his phallus, and he felt her silken folds rub his shaft as he began to vigorously rock his hips.

Harry watched Draco slap his mother's ass, and he whimpered. He watched Draco fuck Lily, kneading her buttocks and flattening her tits against his chest. He saw the lewd, slavish expression his mother made as Draco fucked her, and he trembled and felt the agonizing ache of his still-charmed cock, balls throbbing from their desperate desire for release.

Draco pulled out of Lily and came onto her belly, coating her smooth, flat stomach with his cum. Then he commanded her to get down on her knees, and she swiftly and obediently did so. With a snarl, Draco grabbed his cock and pivoted, striking Lily's cheek with his erection. He turned a second time and slapped her still harder on the other cheek, causing her to moan in wretched enjoyment. He slapped her silly with his dick for several seconds.

Then he told her, "Open your mouth."

Again, Lily did as told, opening wide. She stuck out her tongue, too. Draco smirked and plopped his balls in the redheaded milf's mouth, and he rolled his testicles over her tongue, making her lick him. She purred at the taste, and she smacked his lips and sucked his balls like a good, servile slut. After this, he turned around and told her to kiss his ass. She slavishly rimmed him, her eyes shamelessly rolling.

It was at this point that Ginny came up, warranting cheers and catcalls from Fleur, and Gabrielle, and Daphne, and Astoria, and Narcissa. She had Harry's dick in her hand, and she stuck it to her crotch as she approached Lily. She watched Draco turn around and shove his dick down Lily's throat, and she grinned and grabbed the woman's hips, slapping her tits against Lily's back and thrusting her husband's dick up his mother's ass.

Harry gasped, feeling this, and he saw his wife pound his mother from behind while Draco forced his mother to deepthroat him, grabbing her hair and ramming her head down on his cock. He gulped, squirming in agony and panting, wordlessly begging for relief. He watched Ginny rape Lily's ass, and he felt it as if he was fucking the woman himself, and he moaned, unable to contain himself.

Ginny slapped Lily's buttocks, sneering at her husband. She rocked her hips back and forth, vigorously twerking as she fucked Lily's ass, rubbing her tits up and down against Lily's back. She watched Harry's eyes, and she saw him intently follow her movement. She grinned smugly and grabbed Lily's tits, fiercely seizing and squeezing her mother-in-law's massive mammaries. Her freckled, sumptuous body rocked and rolled against Lily's form, and she purred and theatrically bucked her hips, getting herself off in the woman's fine ass.

Draco pulled out of Lily's mouth, grunting, and he grabbed his dick and firmly jerked himself to completion, tugging his cock and forcing it to expel his semen, which Lily caught in cupped hands, licking her lips and lewdly smiling.

Tonks, still in the form of Lily, looked at Harry with cruelly twinkling eyes. She saw the other milf and the two sets of sexy sisters watching from behind him. She chuckled, feeling Ginny pull out of her ass.

"Do you want to come?" she asked her 'son'.

Desperately, unabashedly, Harry nodded. His face was pained, and he whimpered.

Fleur waved her wand and popped Harry's dick back in place. Gabrielle ceased the vibration of the metal rod, and Astoria spelled it back out of his dick, and Daphne banished the object. Ginny undid her charm with a flick of the wrist, and Harry whined and grabbed his dick.

Lily stooped and laved much of Malfoy's cum onto Harry's dick, even as he began to fervently stroke himself. She rubbed the rest onto his face, smearing it over his cheeks and his chin, and she stuck her fingers in his mouth. He pathetically licked them clean.

Then, as Harry continued to furiously jerk himself off, 'Lily' smiled and kissed him. Her breasts pressed down onto his chest, and her tongue thrust dominatingly into his mouth.

Harry seized up and came in an explosion, a blast of semen shooting all over Lily's body. His built up cum covered her from head to toe.

Tonks, still in Lily's form, smiled, looking down at the copious semen that dripped from her body.

"Well," she said, "I hope you're hungry, because you'll be licking me clean."

Harry smiled pathetically.

With a chortle, Ginny stooped and gave Harry a small kiss on the lips.

"Happy birthday," she told him.

"Thank you," was all he could say in reply.

Nothing else would have suited his position.

... ... ... ... ...

A/N: Here's the second and (presumably) final part of  _Happily Ever After_. It's not the kind of thing I normally do, and it isn't quite to my personal taste, but there's something to be said for a love of occasional trolling. Haha.

 **Updated:**  8-29-17

**TTFN and R &R!**

– — ❤


End file.
